


Out Of The Blue

by pirateunderapineapple



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 3x07, F/F, Making Out, Wynonnus Interruptus, angry Waverly, kind of smutt-ish?, not sure if you can call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateunderapineapple/pseuds/pirateunderapineapple
Summary: Prompt: "In my head, the blue bra Nicole shoved behind her books on the bookself? Definitely Waverly’s."orThe story behind the infamous blue bra ft Wynonnus Interruptus, you are welcome.





	Out Of The Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! So, I made a post on tumblr ( which is actually my prompt ) and then I couldn't stop thinking about it. This ended up to me actually writting an one-shot... about a bra... ooookay.  
> Anyways, hope you like it, enjoy!

They were making out at Nicole’s couch. How did they end up there, you may ask? Well, apparently Wynonna seemed to walk in on them every time things were getting heated  and Nicole was tired of it. That’s why she suggested her place, the only possible interruption they would get being Calamity Jane, who was now laying in her bed, minding her own business. _I’ll make sure to give her an extra snack for that._  
  
  
Speaking of things getting heated, this is the situation the couple found themselves in right now. Nicole was on top of Waverly, situated between her thighs,  her elbows on each side of the girl’s body, supporting her weight, while lightly pressing onto the woman under her.  
  
  
Waverly, on the other hand, wouldn’t seem to stay still. She was moving her hands frantically , touching every part of the other girl’s body she could reach. Going from her stomach to her breasts, then to her hair, stopping to play a little with it, and then starting her path all over again.  
  
  
Pulling out from the kiss, her lips swollen and her breath heavy, she said “Too many clothes on”, before shoving Nicole off of her to take off her shirt, Nicole doing the same with her own.  
  
  
After these parts of clothing weren’t an obstacle anymore, they went back to it, hungrily collapsing on to each other once more.  
  
  
Nicole didn’t seem satisfied tho, so she pulled away and started taking off Waverly’s bra, the other girl helping her in the process. Having succeeded in her mission, she tossed the blue bra somewhere in the house, without even thinking about it, preoccupied with the amazing woman under her and her exposed area of skin.  
  
  
She kissed her girlfriend once more, her hands going where the girl needed them most - well, the second place she needed them most.  
  
After a while, Nicole started trailing a path of open mouthed kisses along the length of Waverly’s body, starting with her neck. She stopped at the brunette’s breasts, giving them her full attention.  
  
_knock knock_  
  
  
Waverly put a hand on the redhead’s shoulders, successfully stopping her from what she was doing, and she raised her eyebrows, silently asking her a question.  
  
“I have no idea who it is, probably a neighbor, just ignore them and they will go away. Now, where were we?” She smirked, that cocky grin that turned Waverly upside down every damn time.  
  
She pretended to think, “I think it had something to do with your mouth, but I’m not really sure.”  
  
“Oh, you are in so much trouble.” And so she proceeded to her previous activity, with more passion than before.  
  
_“Haught! Open the fucking door!”_  
  
Nicole froze and stopped what she was doing once again, cursing under her breath. Waverly, on the other hand, wasn’t so subtle, “Are you kidding me? You’ve got to be freaking kidding me!” She whisper-yelled, anger and disbelief evident in her voice.  
  
They both waited in silence, and when they heard the door of Wynonna’s track open, Waverly breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
“I’m gonna kill my sister! I will get peacemaker, point it between her eyes and pull the trigger, I won’t hesitate!”  
  
Nicole could only laugh at that. Honestly, furious Waverly was the cutest thing in the world. Correction: Waverly in _any mood_ was the cutest thing in the world.  
  
“Why don’t we just leave the murder for another time, huh? Because I think right now we have more important things to do.”  
  
Something flushed between Waverly’s eyes - _hunger_ -  and Nicole would have almost missed it if she wasn’t looking intently into these beautiful green eyes. Then, without warning, Waverly flipped their positions and was now on top of the redhead. _Wow, that girl is really strong_.  
  
“We sure do.” She said before she kissed Nicole fiercely, putting all of her emotions into it.  
  
Just when she went to remove Nicole’s bra, they heard the front door of the house open.  
  
_“Shit”_  
  
She immediately pulled away from Nicole, sitting upright, looking for her shirt to put it back on, Nicole doing the same with her own.  
  
“You know, HaughtSauce, if you didn’t want me barging into your house uninvited you shouldn’t have left a spare key at the Homestead. Also, I saw your cruise parked outside so- Oh, hey Waves, fancy meeting you here.”  
  
Waverly gave her older sister a death glare, shooting daggers with her eyes, “What are you even doing here ‘Nonna?”  
  
Before Wynonna could answer tho, Nicole stood up and walked towards the kitchen, leaning against the door frame and crossing her arms over her chest. “This key is only for emergencies Wynonna! You can’t get into my house like that!”  
  
“Well, believe it or not, I did knock, which is so unlike me. But you two seemed to be too absorbed at your own stuff,” she motioned her hand between the two of them and their flushed faces “to even notice it.”  
  
She was right. At least they had the decency to look guilty, but only a little. It had been a long time and Wynonna interrupting any of their attempts at _doing something_ was getting more and more annoying.  
  
“So, what actually brings you here again?” the youngest Earp asked her previous question, standing up herself.  
  
“Oh yeah, right! Jeremy examined the sample you gave him from the woods and found something, which I couldn’t possibly explain because, who is listening to this kid when he is talking science?” she was smiling when she said it tho, taking the edge out of her words. “Anyways, we need you at the station.”  
  
“Then I guess we are coming.” Waverly grabbed her coat from over a chair and went to follow her sister outside.  
  
“I left my jacket upstairs, move ahead, I’ll catch you up in my cruiser.”  
  
“Okay cutie, see you in a bit.” Waverly gave her a little wave and a small smile, while Wynonna made gagging noises behind her.  
  
She came back from upstairs, jacket on, and went to pet Calamity Jane when she caught something with her peripheral vision. Something blue. _Waverly’s bra._  
  
“Oh shit, I guess she’ll have to do without it now.” _Lucky me._  
  
And with that, she grabbed her keys and exited the house, Waverly’s blue bra already forgotten on the floor.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Did you catch the meaning behind the title? because I found it hilarious and couldn't help myself, I had to do it! So, what did you think? I would really appreciate it if you left kudos or a comment, giving me any kind of feedback!  
> +You could check my other fic, maybe also leave kudos there if you like it. I'm planning on posting more soon, if I feel bold enough, that is.  
> ++ I'm on tumblr under the same username 'pirateunderapineapple' , if you wanna come and say hi.  
> Until next time folks!


End file.
